Sweet Devil Laughs
by VeryLeRawr
Summary: Hinata Hyūga is a doll. All of her decisions are made for her by the Hyūga Clan. She is just a tool for them. It is announced that she is engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. What does Sasuke think? He isn't amused by the situation, but he doesn't do anything to stop it. Both of them are just going to let Fate decide and see what happens. This is the story of a boy and a girl. Modern AU
1. Prologue: The Announcement

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to the magnificent Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:** Hinata Hyūga is the mysterious daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. She is basically a doll in her own household. She has no opinions. She has no say in any decision. She is just a quiet, obedient doll. All of her decisions are made for her by her father and the Elders. One day, it is announced that she is to be engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. She does not object to it. Since she has no power to disobey him, why should she try anyway? However, Sasuke is not the least bit amused by this arrangement. Like Hinata, he knows that whatever he does, he can't stop this arrangement. All they have to do is wait and let Fate decides what happens. This is a story of a boy and a girl. Modern AU

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

THE ANNOUNCEMENT

Hinata was completing her homework in her room when she heard a knock at her door. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ She got up from her seat and opened the door, standing in front of her was the head maid Shi. Shi bowed respectfully to Hinata and the bluette did the same. "Your father wants to see you in his office, Hinata-sama," the maid told her.

"Oh, o-okay. T-thank you, S-shi-san," Hinata said.

"You're welcome, Hinata-sama," Shi said. She bowed and turned to leave. After the head maid left, Hinata panicked. Why did her father want to see her? Did she do something wrong? Hinata tried to recall any memory where she was incorrect. She shook her head and sighed. _Let's just hope that this isn't something bad_, she thought to herself. Hinata quickly looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She smoothed out her dark blue, waist-length hair. All she was wearing were skinny jeans and hoodie over a plain tee. She brushed any dust off her clothes and left her bedroom. She walked to her father's office and knocked gently on the door before entering.

"Come in," Hiashi said.

Hinata opened the door. She left the door ajar and stood there meekly. "Y-you wanted to see m-me, Father?" she asked. Hiashi nodded and gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of him. Hinata walked stiffly to the chair and sat in it. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, hoping that whatever her father was going to tell her wasn't bad. After what seemed like forever, Hiashi finally looked at his daughter. He set his work aside. When he looked at his daughter, he saw his wife in her. It's hard for him to look at his eldest daughter without remembering memories of his wife. He took out a paper and laid out on his desk for his daughter to see. "W-what is i-it?" she asked confused.

"It's a marriage contract," Hiashi stated.

_What?!_ she thought, shocked. "Oh," was her intelligent response.

"This is your marriage contract to Sasuke Uchiha, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha." He paused, letting her take it in, and continued. "Fugaku-san and I have been planning this for the past six months." He paused again. "I will tell you now, as to not hurt your feelings, that this marriage is not one of love. Fugaku-san and I are using this marriage for political and economic reasons. This marriage will benefit the clan." Hiashi proceeded to explain more information to Hinata, but she could barely hear him. She knew that marriages where people marry out of love don't exist anymore. However, she couldn't believe that she was just a tool to her father. Why? "Since you are only sixteen, this marriage can end when you are eighteen. If you want to extend the marriage, you can also do that." After he was finished, he said, "This is it. You can go now."

Hinata nodded and bowed to her father before she left. As she walked to her room, she thought about what her father said. _I have to marry a Uchiha. Specifically, Sasuke Uchiha_, she thought. She should've been excited. Any girl at her school would've been, but not Hinata.

She knew who he was. He wasn't the flashiest guy at school, but he was definitely the most popular. Sasuke has been popular his whole life; he's always been in the limelight. She sighed. _Why me?_ she thought.

When she reached her room, she closed her door behind her and sat on her bed. Hinata decided to distract herself with her homework. After she was done, she placed it into her white rucksack backpack. Hinata got up and opened the door to her personal balcony. She breathed in the fresh air. Hinata looked up at the stars. Because of pollution, she couldn't see many stars. However, tonight it seemed like she could see the billions of stars with her naked eye. _Mother, I miss you so much. I wish you were here to help me_, she thought as she stared at the starry sky.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room, thinking about his engagement with the female Hyūga. He didn't even know who she was until his dad told him. Hinata Hyūga was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyūga. She was sixteen years old—only a year younger than him. Those were just the general details. He grabbed the only photo that he has of her. His father gave it to him earlier during their discussion. When he heard her name, he remembered her. Hinata Hyūga was the girl that always tied first place with him in academics. Even in nonacademic subjects, she usually placed in the top five. However, she didn't really stand out. Sasuke studied the picture. The bluette could be considered a pretty girl though she was average-looking. The only prominent thing about her appearance were her white eyes with a tinge of lavender.

The Uchiha sighed. He placed the picture on his desk and turned on his iPhone 5s. He checked the time. It said, 10:17 P.M. He turned off his phone. He got up from his seat and decided to take a quick shower. After he was finished, Sasuke changed into pajama pants. He checked his phone and noticed that he had a text from Naruto. He was bored and decided to read the message. Sasuke tapped on the icon to open it.

**Sasuke, I'm in trouble. I need your help.**

**Sent: May 16, 10:20 P.M.**

* * *

**Well, well, well. What do you guys think? **

**I apologize for deleting both of my incredibly boring fanfictions. I decided to focus at one story at a time. Right now, I'm in a Naruto phase and I rewrote the Naruto fanfiction first. The original version was different, I know! However, I wanted a different one since the original one was…weird. It was very, very…OOC. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, too! Please favorite, follow, and/or comment. Thanks, guys! **


	2. Chapter One: First Meetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to the magnificent Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

FIRST MEETINGS

Hinata reached for her iPhone 5s in her back pocket. She turned it on to check the time. It said, 10:17 P.M. The bluette sighed and replaced it in her back pocket. She returned her attention to the starry sky. _Mother loved watching the stars_, she thought. She remembered when her mother was still alive, her mother and she would go to the flat rooftop where the helipad was located and gaze at the stars. Her mother would smile sadly and say with a gentle voice, "Look, Hinata. Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Hinata sighed and left the balcony. She closed the door to it and sat on herd bed. To distract herself, she grabbed her acoustic guitar and decided to practice it. Involuntarily, she started to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her. Humming softly, Hinata began to strum her guitar.

* * *

Sasuke reread the text.

**Sasuke****, I'm in trouble. I need your help.**

**Sent: May 16, 10:20 P.M.**

Sasuke sighed. The dobe usually exaggerates things, but maybe this one was serious; maybe it wasn't another one of his tall tales. How did Sasuke know this? Naruto normally calls him 'teme.' The Uchiha sat on his bed and decided to reply to the message.

**What is it, ****dobe****?**

**Sent: May 16, 10:24 P.M.**

Immediately, there was a reply from the dobe.

**Teme****! I forgot that there was a project due on Monday!**

**Sent: May 16, 10:26 P.M.**

The Uchiha sighed. Is this really what the dobe got worked up for?

**So?**

**Sent: May 16, 10:27 P.M.**

**I need help, ****teme****! **

**Sent: May 16, 10:29 P.M.**

The black-haired boy was irritated. The dobe made him worry for nothing! Yeah, Sasuke admitted that he was worried about the dobe. No matter how much the dobe may annoy him, Naruto was still his best friend.

**What do you need help on?**

**Sent: May 16, 10:35 P.M.**

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning, hugging her guitar. She yawned and stretched. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Hinata left her bed and walked to the bathroom attached to her room to take a shower. After she was done, she went to her large, walk-in closet to change into new, clean clothes. She stood in front of her full-length mirror. Hinata was wearing a lavender top with a scooped neckline and rolled sleeves, white rolled cuff capris, and black jeweled loafers. She walked to her vanity mirror desk and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know what to do with her hair. She sighed and decided to leave her long hair down.

She grabbed her iPhone 5s to check the time. It was 9:44 A.M.

The bluette took her white bow buckle bag and placed her phone in it. She draped the bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. As she walked through the hallway, the Hyūga ran into a maid. The maid looked up at the bluette, surprised. She quickly bowed and said, "I-I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama!"

Hinata smiled to reassure the maid. "No, i-it's all r-right. I-it was an accident a-anyway."

The maid still kept bowing and apologizing nonetheless. Then the maid stopped. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Hinata-sama, where are you going?"

The Hyūga hesitated. Should she tell the maid or not? "Oh, um, I-I'm just g-going out," she said. "T-tell my father t-that he can c-contact me b-by phone."

"Yes, Hinata-sama." The maid bowed and left. After both female went their separate ways, the maid stopped and gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot to tell Hinata-sama about the meeting," she told herself. She turned to tell the heiress the information, but the bluette was long gone.

* * *

Sasuke woke up from his alarm. He groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. He walked to his bathroom attached to his room and went through his daily routine. He walked to his luxurious, walk-in closet. The Uchiha changed into a gray V-neck, black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a black beanie. He grabbed his wallet, iPhone 5s, and keys. He placed them in his pockets and left his room.

As he was walking through the hallway and down the stairs, Mikoto stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked. Mikoto was sitting on the Victorian-style sofa, reading a magazine. She glanced at the wall clock. "It's only 9:45 A.M."

"I'm just going to Naruto's place," Sasuke told his mother.

Mikoto sighed. "Okay, but just be on time for lunch with the Hyūgas."

The black-haired boy nodded. He walked away and left his mom alone in the room.

The Uchiha arrived in the garage and unlocked his black Coupe. He got in the driver seat of the car and opened the garage door with the click of a button. He drove out to the driveway and stopped to close the garage. After he was finished, he left the house and drove to the dobe's mansion.

* * *

The bluette was driving her white Bentley Continental GT. She sighed. She told the maid that she was going out, but truthfully, she doesn't even know where she's going. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of the house to get some air.

Suddenly, her iPhone 5s started ringing. She quickly grabbed her phone from her bag as to not distract herself from driving. She glanced at the screen. Her father was calling her. She answered it. "H-hello, Father."

"I just called to tell you about the dinner meeting that we are having with the Uchihas," Hiashi said. "It's at 12:30. Don't be late."

"Y-yes, Father. T-thank y-you," Hinata said. She hesitated before saying, "I l-lo—" Then her father hung up. "—ve you."

After a couple minutes, she arrived at her desired destination. The beach. She parked her car and got out. She breathed the fresh air and glanced at the sea. She grabbed her bag and took out her car keys to lock the car. Afterwards, she took off her black jeweled loafs and carried them in one hand. With her bag around her shoulder, the bluette walked on the sand. She could feel the gritty sand underneath her small feet. The bluette sat down on sand, not caring if her expensive clothes got dirty or not. She laid her black jeweled loafers next to her. Hinata focused on the waves and looked out to the horizon.

Hinata thought about her phone conversation with her father. She breathed in and willed herself not to cry. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hated herself for it. She has always been a sensitive person. No wonder he always called her weak and doted on her younger sister Hanabi instead.

Her father didn't even bother to say _hello_. He even ended the call when she was about to say _I love you_. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her father didn't even care where she was. Was he not worried about her? What if she was kidnapped? Suddenly, she remembered a painful memory that she tried to forget.

When she was younger, she was kidnapped. She didn't know why or what for since the memories were a bit fuzzy. All she remembered was that she felt scared and helpless. She remembered crying and whispering _Mother_ and _Father_ as the tears fell.

The bluette heard distant voices and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She turned her head and spotted the image of two people. They were a bit far, but close enough to make out their appearance. They both were males. However, one had short, red hair and fair skin while the other had long, blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"Deidara, you fucker! You ruined my drawing!" she heard the redhead say to the blonde.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry. Should I grovel and beg for your forgiveness, _your highness_?" the blonde called Deidara said, sarcastically.

The redhead smirked. "That'll be a sight to see."

Deidara sighed and felt a smile tug at his lips. Then he noticed a girl with dark blue hair staring at them.

Hinata turned her head quickly when Deidara saw her. She blushed and her ears tinted red. She felt like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Sasori, be quiet. You're making a scene," Deidara said.

"Me? Cause a scene? Since when do I do that?" the redhead named Sasori said, sarcastically. "Plus, there's no one here besides you and me."

Deidara shook his head and smirked. "There's that girl over there." The blonde nodded in Hinata's direction.

Sasori looked blankly at Deidara. "What do you expect me to do?" the redhead asked. "Should I say, 'Oh, shit! Someone saw me saying _bad_ words!'?"

The blonde sighed. "Why are you so dramatic?"

"It's a gift," Sasori told him with a smirk.

Hinata got up and dusted the sand off her butt. She grabbed her black jeweled loafers. She didn't want to stay here any longer. All she could think about are bad memories that give her a negative feelings. With her free hand, she grabbed her phone from her white bow buckle bag and checked the time. The bluette sighed. It was only 10:28 A.M.

Deidara noticed the bluette leaving and ran to catch up to her. Sasori sighed and followed Deidara. _What is he doing?_ the redhead thought. The blonde grabbed the bluette's wrist, causing her to turn her to head Hinata looked blankly at him. _What is he doing?_ she thought. Hinata looked away first and decided to focus her attention on her shoes. Her face was beet red. "Um, c-can you let g-go of my w-wrist?" she asked the blonde in a small voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." The blonde let go of her small wrist and stuck his hands in his front pockets. "Sorry about that." Deidara rubbed his neck nervously with his hand.

"I-it's okay," Hinata said out of politeness. It was certainly _not_ okay to hold a stranger's wrist, but Hinata didn't want to be mean.

The blonde boy smiled. "I'm Deidara."

"Oh," Hinata said. Then she realized that he was waiting for her to introduce herself. "I-I'm Hinata." She tried to smile brightly, but instead it was a tight smile.

Deidara nodded towards the red-haired boy and said, "That's Sasori."

_What is happening?!_ she thought. The bluette was talking to strangers and she was freaking out. Thank goodness that she had been taught at a young at how to mask her emotions. However, her stuttering was getting worse than ever. "Oh," she repeated.

The red-haired boy's phone started ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" he said. Then he paused and nodded, saying _yeah_ and _okay_ every now and then. After a minute or two, the call ended and Sasori turned to Deidara. "We have to go."

"Now?" the blonde asked.

"No, not now. Later in the day," he said, sarcastically. "Yes, now."

The blonde rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine," he said. Then he turned to Hinata and smiled apologetically. "Well, see you later."

Hinata nodded and watched the two boys leave. _What just happened?_ she thought. The bluette sighed and left after the boys did.

Hinata arrived home at 11:01 A.M. Shi, the head maid, met her at the door. The woman bowed respectfully to Hinata. "You need to get ready for the meeting with your fiancé and his parents," Shi said. "The wardrobe stylist, makeup artist, and hairdresser are ready in your room, Hinata-sama."

The bluette nodded. The head maid ushered her to into her room and left her in the room with the wardrobe stylist, makeup artist, and hairdresser.

After what felt like eternity, Hinata came out of her room, feeling like a princess. She was wearing a white floral jacquard with cap sleeves and ribbed trims, a patch pocket denim jacket, seamed fishnet stocking, white patent leather peep toe pumps, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. Her waist-length, dark blue hair was pinned to the side in soft, loose curls. She carried her white bow buckle bag on her shoulder.

When she looked at her full-length mirror earlier, she gasped. She looked almost pretty. The dress was cut just above her knee and it hugged in all the right places to compliment her body. The white color on the dress looked great with her porcelain complexion.

She always knew that makeup worked wonders, but she never really thought that it'd work on her. Dare she say that she looked almost beautiful?

She walked down the stairs, holding onto the railings. Waiting for her downstairs was her father, who was dressed in a formal attire. He nodded at her as to acknowledge her presence. She bowed. "H-hello, Father," she said, politely.

"Ready to go?" he asked, expecting her to say _yes_.

_No_, she thought as she nodded. "Yes, F-father," she said.

They walked outside the house to the black limo. The chauffeur opened the door for them and soon they were heading to a restaurant to meet her soon-to-be husband and his parents.

* * *

His parents and he arrived at the restaurant early. He had nothing to do and so he decided to pass the time by looking through his iPhone 5s. The black-haired boy thought about his time at the dobe's house.

•••

_Sasuke__ was in Naruto's room. He was sitting on the couch in the __dobe's__ room and said, "What did you want, __dobe__?"_

_Naruto looked at __Sasuke__ and smiled. "Nothing, __teme__. I just wanted us to hang out."_

"_After all the work I had to help you with yesterday, you want to hang out?"_

"_Yes, __teme__. And I am so grateful for your…kind and…merciful heart," Naruto said and made dramatic gestures during the second sentence._

_Sasuke__ smirked. "You and I both know that's not true."_

_Naruto grinned._

_Suddenly, __Sasuke__ decided to bring up the topic of his engagement. "I'm getting engaged," he said, looking at the blonde, whiskered-cheek boy to see his reaction._

_Naruto burst out laughing until he realized that his friend was serious. Then he sat up straight and folded his hands on his lap. "Oh," was his intelligent response. Naruto looked at __Sasuke__ and asked, "To who?"_

"_Hinata__Hyūga__," he said. "__Neji's__ cousin."_

"_Oh," he repeated. He tried to smile. "Wow, __teme__. I never thought that you would be the first one to get married. How unexpected," he said to try to lighten up the tension._

_Sasuke__ smirked. "Me neither."_

"_When the girls at school find out about this, they are going to be so heartbroken," Naruto told him. "Especially Sakura."_

_Sasuke__ nodded and thought about his female childhood friend. Sakura had had a crush on him since they were young and probably still has a crush on him now. He sighed. Why was life so hard? But no one ever said that it was going to be easy._

•••

Sasuke got up to go to the restroom. He was about to leave until his mother asked, "Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the restroom, Mother," he told her. "I'll be back in a bit."

Sasuke arrived at the men's restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and straighten out his black, skinny fit suit. He sighed. The black-haired boy stared at himself in the mirror. He hated this. The whole arrange marriage thing. He didn't believe in love, but he didn't want to be tied down at such a young also. He was only seventeen for goodness sake.

After he came out from the restroom, someone bumped into him. "S-sorry," said the female stranger. She backed up from him and it only took him a couple of seconds to recognize who she was.

Hinata looked up at the black-haired boy in shock. Sasuke Uchiha was standing right in front of her. She should've been excited like any of his fan girls would have been, but she was panicking on the inside. What if he called off the engagement because she accidently bumped into him? If that happened, her father would be even more disappointed in her than before. She didn't want to disappoint him…again.

"Hinata Hyūga?" Sasuke said.

The bluette nodded. She turned her focus to her white peep toe pumps.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

She nodded. "I-I know."

Sasuke smirked at her timidness. "We should get going before our parents get worried."

She nodded again and followed behind him as he led her to the VIP room that their parents had reserved for the lunch meeting today. They walked in silence. Hinata didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to things like this. She never dated before. She never had a boyfriend. In all the sixteen years of her life, she had been single…until now.

It felt like forever when she was walking with the Uchiha. She was relieved when they entered the room, where her father and her soon-to-be in-laws were.

When she reached to her designated seat next to her father, she bowed to her future in-laws. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha," she said with a smile. She was ecstatic when she didn't stutter at all.

Mikoto smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Hinata realized that she forgot to greet Sasuke. Ugh! It's the first day of meeting her fiancé and she only greeted his parents. She made a bad first impression. The bluette then bowed to the black-haired boy and said, "Nice meet you, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke put on his cold demeanor and said, "Nice to meet you, too." Then he turned to the male Hyūga and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hyūga."

Hiashi nodded, acknowledging Sasuke and accepting his greeting.

They all finally sat down and lunch began.

"So, Hinata-san," Mikoto began, "I heard that you play the guitar."

"Yes," the bluette said, "I do."

"Do you play any other musical instruments?"

Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to sound like she was bragging, but she didn't want to be rude either. "I also play the violin and piano," she answered.

During their conversations, Hinata tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes. Thank goodness for all those classes that her father forced her to take when she was young! It paid off after all. She learned the requirements, but she also learned how to mask her emotions and to fake other feelings when necessary. She was never really good at lying through because her stuttering gets worse when she's nervous or obviously lying.

They all ate their food and conversed with each other. Mikoto was mostly the only one that made an effort to start a conversation.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "I hear that Sasuke has been very successful in school. He is always getting first place."

"Yes," Fugaku answered. "I am proud of his achievements."

Sasuke thanked both of the other gentlemen for their compliments and smiled.

"We have noticed Hinata is always tying first place with Sasuke in academics," Mikoto piped up.

Hinata smiled and thanked the female Uchiha. Usually, people didn't notice her. Her father had always called her _weak_ and _worthless_ and so the only thing she could do to partially make her father proud of her is to focus on her grades in school. Ever since grade school, she had always gotten A pluses.

They continued conversing with each other while eating their lunches at the same time.

* * *

During the meal, it felt like torture. Everything felt forced. Hinata hated it. She was relieved when it was time to go home. However, things didn't go as planned.

It was already 1:26 P.M. when the lunch meeting ended. Hinata stood up straight beside her father.

After everyone was finished thanking each other for this "pleasant" afternoon, Hinata didn't realize the parents' plans until afterwards.

"Well, we'll be going home now," Mikoto said.

"So will I," Hiashi said.

Suddenly, Sasuke said, "Mother, I'm only to stay here with Hinata. I'll call the chauffeur later to pick me up."

"Are you staying, Hinata?" Hiashi asked his daughter. His composure was calm as if he was giving her a choice while his eyes were telling her to say yes.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am, Father. I'll also call the chauffeur to pick me up afterwards."

The parents then left after they were satisfied with their children's answers.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. They were again in silence. She didn't know what to say to him without her stuttering coming back. She was pretty happy that she didn't stutter at all. Not even once. However, being alone with Sasuke was different. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had this effect on girls. He made feel like she was inferior to him and she hated that feeling. Almost everyone in her life had made her feel inferior to them.

Sasuke looked at her with his onyx-colored eyes. "Come," he said. "Let's talk." The black-haired boy led her to an area with sofas. They sat on the loveseat, but there was some distance between them. Then there was silence between them again.

Hinata was nervous. "Sasuke-san, w-what did you want t-to talk a-about?" she asked in small voice. She didn't know why she was stuttering now that they're alone when she was doing so well before. Sasuke just had this effect on the female population. He was the most wanted male at her school and one of the most wanted males in the world. He was the ideal male that almost all females want to possess.

"I wanted to talk about our engagement," he answered.

"Oh," was her intelligent response.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are never going to have anything other than a platonic relationship," he said. "However, in public, we'll have to act like we're in love."

The bluette wasn't surprised by his comment. She completely agreed with him and she even told him so.

"Well, my parents and your father are planning to announce our engagement tomorrow," he stated. "So, be prepared." And with that, he stuck his hands in the front pockets of his trousers and left her alone on the loveseat. "Are you coming or not?" he asked her.

Hinata finally looked at him with her white orbs tinted with lavender. "Um, w-what?" she asked, confused.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm taking you home," he said. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, you don't h-have to," she told him as she politely declined.

"But I want to."

She looked at him. How can he be so cruel? He can be completely be emotionless one second and make her heart race the other. Hinata declined his offer again.

Frustrated, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up, causing her to trip over her own feet. He caught her before she fell. Feeling her face heat up, she turned away so that he couldn't see what he had done to her. "I'm taking you home," he said. Then he whispered in her ear, "We have to act like a loving couple in public, remember?"

Hinata simply nodded and allowed him to drag her outside. She could sense people staring at them and hear whispers from all around. She was glad that she wasn't blushing anymore when they were outside.

The chauffeur opened the door for the couple. Sasuke, being the gentleman that he is, allowed her to get in the black limo first. After everyone was seated comfortably, the chauffeur started the car and drove in silence.

There was the silence again. Hinata couldn't help, but feel nervous when they were again. She sat still and avoided eye contact, fearing that she'll embarrass herself in front of him. She distracted herself by looking out the window and admiring the view.

Sasuke could care less about the bluette. He just brought out his iPhone 5s and played with it. He check his text messages and found that there was a lot. There one from the dobe, almost dozen from Sakura, and some from other girls that he'd slept with and never contacted again. He never knew how these girl found his personal phone number. He decided to ignore the text messages.

Hinated hated the silence and couldn't wait until she arrived home.

The black limo stopped in front of the Hyūga mansion. The chauffeur opened the door for her and she thanked him. She was surprised when Sasuke got out as well.

"Good night," he told her.

"Good night, Sasuke," she said. That was how her day with Sasuke ended.

* * *

Hinata was in her room, thinking about the day. She sighed. Things have gotten really complicated. There only one good thing that happened today.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see her father in the living room. Was he waiting for her? When he acknowledged her presence, she bowed respectfully. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. Hiashi didn't smile at her, but what he did warmed her heart.

"I'm proud of you," he said. "You didn't stutter at all during the lunch meeting with the Uchihas."

She was shocked. Her father was proud of her? For once, she wasn't weak or worthless? She smiled brightly and bowed again. "Thank you, Father," she said.

Hinata could hardly believe that her father was proud of her after years of having been called worthless. She grabbed her iPhone 5s and called her best friend Tenten. Hinata only heard the first ring when Tenten picked up.

"Hey! What's up?" Tenten said and Hinata could sense her smiling through the phone.

"Hey, Tenten. I n-need t-to tell you s-some news," Hinata told her, meekly. "B-but you must s-swear not to tell anyone!"

"I swear," Tenten said through the phone. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"I'm e-engaged." Hinata paused, waiting for a reaction from her best friend.

"So Naruto finally decided to propose to you. He realized you belonged with him," Tenten said. Hinata knew that Tenten must've thought that she was kidding.

"Tenten, I'm s-serious," Hinata told her. "I-I'm engaged."

"WHAT?! To who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said in a small voice.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Tenten teased.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said, a little louder this time.

"Let me guess," she said. "It was _daddy's_ idea."

"Yeah..."

Tenten sighed dramatically. "Hold on a second while I call your _daddy_."

Hinata knew she was joking, but told her to stop anyway. "N-no, don't. S-something good happened t-today anyway."

"And what was it?"

Hinata knew that Tenten was mad. When her best friend spoke, it was either sarcastic or full of venom or both. "Father said that h-he was proud of m-me. I-I didn't stutter at all d-during the m-meeting with the Uchihas."

"You didn't stutter? Not once?" Tenten said, clearly amazed. Hinata could sense the anger diminishing just a little bit. "Wow, Hinata. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Tenten." Then Hinata heard a voice on the other end of the phone. "Tenten, is t-ther anyone w-with you?"

"Nope!" Hinata wondered if her best friend was lying to her since Tenten's voice was an octave higher than usual. "It's just my mom calling. Um, I got to go. Bye!" Tenten suddenly hung up and left Hinata on her bed, speechless and confused.

How weird could her day get?

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long update! I was a bit busy with school and all since it was the end of the year, but that is no excuse to just drop everything and stop writing the first chapter. Actually, I had a bit of writer's block when I wrote this story. It was hard, trying to get into character since I didn't create these wonderful characters. Anyway, while writing this chapter, I wanted it to be as long as possible, but I realized that I was thinking of quantity over quality. This chapter was only going to win you readers over if the content was good and so I was just fighting with myself. I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed since I wanted to finish it quick. I mean, you guys had to wait for a couple weeks until this chapter came out. I apologize, but I cannot make any promises that the next chapter will be updated faster. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! I need some serious criticism on my writing since I'm an amateur writer and I need excellent advice to help me improve. (Oh, my goodness. This is so long.) Thanks again!**


End file.
